


Party

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Slight Chloe/Adrien, past adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: During Adrien Agreste 18th Birthday, Marinettte jumps into someome from her past.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Party

Marinette could feel the steady thumping of the bass as she entered through the gates of the Agreste Manor. She wore her long hair down along with a cute red dress with black polka dots, an inside joke among her friend group. By her right side was her best friend, Alya, who was sporting a orange one piece jumpsuit, with white pumps, also an inside joke. 

“I can’t believe Adrien’s 18.” Alya mused as she reached to fiddle with a necklace that was no longer there, a habit that Marinette was all too familiar with

“Yeah, it’s been a rough ride, but things seem to finally be going right for him.” She smiled sadly as she looked at the ground. 

Marinette’s mind wondered as she reminisced through the last few years, so much has happen in such a short span of 5 years since she got her Miraculous and became Ladybug. 

“He’s fine, Marinette.” Alya smiled as she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “thanks to Chlo.” 

It’s true, Chloe was an angel sent from God himself. It was something Marinette would have never thought she’d ever say but here she was thanking her almost everyday for saving Adrien. 

4 years ago, the team decided to revel their identities to each other to form a closer bond. 

Marinette of course knew everyone’s Identites, as she is the one how bestowned the Miraculous’ upon them, all except Chatnoir.  
Everyone knew Queen Bee was Chloe so that wasn’t a shock. Alya and Nino knew each others identities already, Chloe wasnt thrilled to have been working with them but forgot about that fast when Chat detransformed. No one expected Adrien Agreste to be behind the mask. Especially Marinette, Marinette who was In love with Adrien, Adrien who was Chatnoir, Chatnoir who was in love with Ladybug, Ladybug who was Marinette. She dropped her mask as well, it should have been perfect. 

It was at first, they kissed and declared their love for each other but things didn’t always work out. They only loved half of each other only and it wasn’t enough, their relationship felt forced and they fell into old habits, Adrien treating Marinette has just a friend but constantly trying to be lovely doves with Ladybug and Marinette trying to Cosy up to Adrien but still not being comfortable with Chatnoir. 

There final battle with Hawkmoth is what finally crushed their romance. They successfully captured him and obtain the missing Miraculous. Finding out Hawkmoths identity was hard for Adrien, but after seeing his mothers comatose body in the basement, he tried to kill his own father. Lucky Queen Bees quick thinking saved him from years of regret, she paralysed Adrien with her Venom, and knock him out cold while the police arrested Mr. Agreste and Nathalie. After that Adriens life fell apart, with no Legal guardian or relatives he was to be placed into a foster home until he turned 18. Chloe couldn’t stand around and let her best friend be send away, after 4 months of being in care, Adrien Agreste was adopted by The mayor and was able to come home to Paris. 

Marinette remembers the nerves she felt upon seeing him again. He had changed so much, he was a shell of what he used to be. He broke things off with her that night and shut himself away. 

It’s been a year since then and Adrien is finally 18, meaning he was old enough to inherit the Agreste fortune, manor and design company. He meet up with Marinette 2 weeks ago to catch up, it was safe to say they had no bad blood between them, they were still close friends. Marinette was just glad Adrien was back to normal after being through so much, she missed her partner. 

“Come on!” Alya said as she opened the door and pushed Marinette inside. Marinette stumbled before finding her balance. The party was huge! The entire interior was filled with familiar faces all smiling and drinking. There were green and black streamers and balloons everywhere, Marinette smirk at the colour scheme, she loved their inside jokes. 

“Babe!” A deep voice called out, Marinette turned her head to see Nino jogging over to the pair, “you guys made it.” He grinned before kissing Alya in greeting. Nino wore a green dress shirt with slacks and a baggy dark green hoodie over it with Shell On sprawled across the back,

“Hey Nino, nice hoodie” Marinette snickered. Nino just through her a wink over Alya head before grabbing his girlfriends hand. 

“Mind if I steal your date, I only have a few songs left on Auto before my next set” he explained, pointing towards the turn tables in the corner of the room. 

“Nino, I came with Marinette so she wouldn’t be alone.” Alya whispered to Nino, but Marinette heard anyway. 

“I’ll be fine Alya” The blue eyes girl sighed “shoo, go have fun.” She said as she shooed the pair away with her hands.  
“What about you?” Alya asked as Nino started to drag her away.

“I’ll mingle.” She smiled as she turned her back to the pair and walked towards the buffet table.  
Marinette appreciated Alya kindness but she knew the short headed brunette was only doing this because she thought Marinette would be upset about seeing Adrien. She wasn’t though, she was happy just being in his life again as a friend. Alya didn’t believe her but Marinette kind of understood where she was coming from, she was obsessed with Adrien for most of her teen years.  
Marinette sighed as she picked up a cookie from the table and frowned a little. It was times like this that she missed Tikki, but Master Fu collected all the Miraculous straight after Hawkmoth was captured, she barely had time to say goodbye. 

“Do you miss her?” A familiar voice sadly asked, making Marinette jump. She spun around to see Chloe standing behind her. She wore a simple light yellow dress with a black belt, her hair in a messy side braid. 

“All the time.” Marinette confessed sadly, Chloe just nodding in understanding. 

“Pollen was my best friend and we weren’t together nearly as long and you and Tikki so I can’t even begain to imagine.”  
Marinette tackled the other girl in a tight hug as her eyes watered. It felt good to have people in her life that understands her pain. Chloe pulled away and choked out a sobbed laughed. 

“Look at us! We are complete messes. It’s Adrienkins birthday we should be celebrating!” She cheered as she picked up to wine flute from a passing waiter. She passed one to Marinette before chugging hers down.  
“Woah.” Marinette gasped as her eyes bulged slightly “are you okay?” She asked Chloe In concern, the girl was downing her drink. 

“I’m going to finally ask him out.” Chloe gasped slightly, out of breath. 

“Really?” Marinette squealed as she tackled Chloe in another hug. Marinette had known about Chloe’s crush for as long as she knew Adrien. The two girls never getting along because of her love for the model. After everything that happen with Hawkmoth and Adrien the two girls bonded. Chloe suddenly had a lot more respect for Marinette after finding out she was her hero, Ladybug. After Adrien and Marinette broke up, Chloe was there for both of them helping them through it. She saved Adrien more times over the past to years then Marinette can count, she gain so much of Marinettes respect. The two started to hang out about a year ago and hit it off right away, Chloe confessed her feelings to Marinette one night, crying out of guilt. Marinette knew then and there that Chloe was the only one perfect enough for Adrien and she vowed that she’ll be her wing women through it all. 

Alya on the other hand was friends with Chloe just not as close. She thought Adrien and Marinette were still meant to be and strongly disapproved of Chloe and Marinettes plan. 

“Shit, here he comes.” Chloe cursed as Adrien approached the two. 

“Hey girls.” He smiled down at the pair kindly, Adrien had grown quite a bit over the years, he now towered over their friend group as well as filling out nicely. 

Adrien wore a green button up with black slacks, his hair styled very Chat noir like.

“H-hey.” Chloe stuttered out, her face blushed a pink hue. Marinette wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or Adrien approximaty, she had her money on the later. 

“Happy Birthday Adrien.” Marinette smiled kindly. Adrien looked at her with a pained expression for a second before smiling back. 

“Thanks Mari” he politely replied. 

“Oh happy birthday!” Chloe blurted, her nerves eating her alive. She was never like this around Adrien maybe the alcohol wasn’t the best idea. 

“You already said it this morning Chlo.” Adrien chuckled smiling at her in adoration. Marinette felt a warm feeling in her stomach watching the Pair tip toe around each other, it was so obvious that they had feelings for each other, they have been each others rocks for many years, long before miraculous and super villains.  
Suddenly a slow song started to play through the speakers, giving Marinette and idea. She put her hand and either of the pairs backs and shoved them towards the dance floor. 

“Go dance lovebirds.”she smirked as both of the blondes blushed furiously. 

“Ahem, would you care to dance My Queen.” Adrien asked nervously, hand extended towards Chloe. She blushed, biting her lip nervously as she took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. She look back at Marinette and mouthed a thank you. 

Marinette giggled a little as she searched the room for Nino and Alya, she found the pair dancing together near fair right corner. She smiled again before leaning back against a wall, she was so happy for her team. 

“Things have definitely changed quite a bit.” A deep voice spoke from beside her. Marinette jumped, she thought she was alone. She turned her head to see a tall man next to her. She had long black hair that was thrown up in a messy half pony tail, his finger nails were pained black and he had a sleeve of tattoos on one arm. “Did I just see you hooked up Agreste with the mayors daughter?” 

“Uh yeah, they’re my friends.” She said warily, who was this man? 

“You don’t remember me do you? Ma-Ma-Marinette!” He smirked, snake bites glistening in the lights. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, why did that sound so familiar? Suddenly it all clicked. 

“Luka?!” She spurted out in shock. Holy fucking shit, he got hot. Lukas smiled just widened at her reaction. 

“What are you doing here?” Last she heard he hit the road after turning 18 which was a few years ago. 

“I come back home every know and then to visit, Mum and Jules.” He explained, “I bumped into Adrien when I was out and about and we caught up over coffee, he invited me to his party after that.” 

“Oh.” Marinette smiled, feeling super awkward and nervous.  
“Would you like to dance?” Luka asked as he gestured to the dance floor. Marinettes heart started to thump loudly in her chest, butterflies erupting in her stomach. 

“Yes” She squeaked out shlying. Luka just smirked in delight at her nerves. 

“What wrong Marinette?” He asked innocently as he advanced towards her. He now stood almost chest to chest with the girl, their faces centremeters apart. Marinettes heart was going crazy right now, he was way too close, she could smell Alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.  
“I-I..” She stuttered, her brain practically shutting down. He suddenly stepped back as he chuckled loudly. His laugh was so fucking sexy, Marinette clamped her thighs shut tightly. 

“Mari!” 

Marinette and Luka booth turned there heads towards the dance floor were Alya and the rest of the gang were standing. The slow song had ended and a more upbeat song started.  
“Looks like we missed our chance” Luka sighed before turning towards Marinette. “I’ve got to leave but I definitely want to catch up with you” he started to walk way as he spoke to her. “Still live at the Bakery?” He asked.  
“Yeah, still with my parents.” She confirmed, slightly embarrassed about her living situation

“Cool, I’ll pick you up around lunch time, wear something cute for me.” With that he walked away. Marinette was just gaping a little to herself. What the actual fuck just happen and what the actual fuck happened to Luka? 

“Marinette!” A bossy Alya called once again, interrupting her thoughts. She gave Lukas retreating figure one last glance before heading over to her friends. Was she going on a date tomorrow? She smiled shyly at the ground as she rejoined her friends. She sure hopes it’s a date.


End file.
